During semiconductor manufacturing processes, water may be used on a semiconductor substrate, and after using the water on the semiconductor substrate, the water is generally removed from the semiconductor substrate by a purging process. If water is not sufficiently removed from the semiconductor substrate, negative effects may be reflected in the semiconductor substrate, and thus, the performance of a semiconductor device may be degraded and/or negatively impacted.